Millions of travelers travel every single day for any number of reasons, such as for regular transportation to and from work or school, for vacation, to visit family, for business, etc. Often times, the travel experience is broken into a vast number of disparate experiences. For instance, a traveler going on a business trip may travel from their house to a first airport, may fly from there to a second airport, may take ground transportation to a hotel, check in to the hotel, take other transportation to a business meeting, travel to dinner from the business meeting, and then back to the hotel. Each of these experiences, the four different ground transportation experiences, the flight, the hotel check-in, and the dinner reservation, may be use different services via different service providers, and may themselves also involved additional experiences. For instance, the traveler may take their personal vehicle to travel to the first airport and may have to arrange parking at the airport, may use a shuttle to travel to the hotel, may be picked up by a car service to travel to the business meeting, may ride with a colleague to the dinner, and may take a taxi from dinner to the hotel.
With such an itinerary, the traveler may end up using eight or more different services to accomplish their travel. Each of these services may be separately booked and managed by the traveler, which may be a difficult and time consuming undertaking. In many cases, the service providers may have application programs or websites that may be accessed via the traveler's mobile device for easier usage. However, this may require that the traveler manage different accounts and corresponding credentials for each of the webpages, or store and access each of the different application programs on their device. Not only is this inconvenient for the traveler, for more complicated itineraries, it may be difficult for the traveler to remember what application they need to use for which experience in their journey.
Thus, there is a need for a technological solution to enhance a traveler's travel experience by providing a transportation mobility platform designed to provide backend support to service providers to assist in the providing of travel service options to a traveler via their mobile device.